Thou Shall Not Fear
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: On a day home from school, Elena hears an oldie off the radio that reminds her of a certain vampire. She contemplates her feelings and thoughts for him. Oneshot. Delena. Rated T for some swearing.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own VD or Damon or Elena…but man if I did, I would have had them together and do naughty things to each other long ago. Stefan would have gone off to find another nice girl and left Delena alone lol. Also I don't own Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann either.

Thou Shall Not Fear

Elena had just finished another ordinary day at school, nothing too shabby. Although, she began to find that Stefan's behavior was irrational lately. He seemed to be a lot more on edge…and not to mention _annoying._ It was like he was trying to control who she was able to see, not thinking that she could take care of herself. She seriously needed some space from him sometimes.

Entering her home, she trotted up to her room quietly and turned on the radio. The station it was tuned to was having some kind of retro hour, and the song that played then caught her attention. It _somehow _reminded her of a certain amazingly blue-eyed vampire, and she continued to listen when the opening intro music broke into the opening lyrics.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

Elena wasn't sure how, but the song made her remember the times Damon had effortlessly made her heart skip a beat; the times he had clearly shown his humanity, a glimpse of how he used to be. She also couldn't deny the fact that it reminded her of his ability to make her _want _him…no matter how much she tried to hide it in the past.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

The song carried a very seductive and sexy sound to it. In some small, untamed and fiery part of herself, she wondered how things would be now if she had met Damon before Stefan. She loved Stefan, of course, but Damon certainly put a new shine to temptation. He made her feel things she didn't even understand. Somehow he made her feel _alive_, free. Even more than Stefan, and frankly, it scared the hell out of her sometimes.

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

_Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

Damon was an enigma. He somehow affected her in ways nobody else could. Nobody else could piss her off, but make her laugh just as quickly. Nobody else could bug her, but at the same time intrigue her. Nobody else could make her upset, but still make her feel that she could trust him.

_My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now_

Damon was like her dark knight, misunderstood and strikingly sexy. She had this uncanny sense of understanding of him, however possible that was. When others doubted and were full of mistrust, she would trust him still and offer her defense. At first, his relationship to her could be compared to a brother/sister one, with him being the big brother and her the little sister. But she wasn't entirely sure where they were now.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_Thou shall not fear_ caught in her head. She also was not afraid of Damon like most people, who gazed at him with usually disgust. They only saw an emotionless, soulless monster. Elena understood that Damon was actually so much more than that. Elena did not see a monster, instead she saw a man that eventually got so vulnerable and wound up in hurt that he hid it behind his vampirism. On occasion, Elena found herself thinking of how great a lover Damon would be. He was intensely loyal, and he was always the passionate type.

The century and a half of time that passed certainly wasn't fair on him. She came to believe that everything Damon had done for all that time was just for love, and someone to love him back. All he needed was love.

But that didn't mean now had to be unfair as well…after all, Damon had her.

OOOO is Elena rethinking her relationship with Stefan at the end? Lol :D anyway, this story was just something I had to write down to get it out of my head. Also the song in this story IS from Lost Boys if anyone wanted to ask me later…leave me alone, I just thought it was a good song for this. xP I say again it's called Cry Little Sister (Thou Shall Not Fall) by Gerard McMann if any of you haven't heard it and took a liking to it from this fic. ^^


End file.
